Conquistando a Molly
by Alesz
Summary: Arthur Weasley esta enamorado de Molly Prewett. ¿Como podrá enamorarla? Y mas si Molly se muestra recia a la hora de los coqueteos. Dedicado a mi querida Al; Baluu.


_**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K. Rowling.**_

_********__Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Agradesco a_********__: Helena Venom, _por betearme, muchas gracias.

Las peticiones que me pediste, querida **Baluu**, no fueron muy fáciles, pero debo admitir que disfrute mucho escribiendo esta historia, espero que tu la disfrutes leyendo, que te lo hice con mucho cariño.

_**By. Alesz**_

* * *

**"Conquistando a Molly"**

**=Arthur Weasley & Molly Prewett=**

Siempre es lo mismo. La observa de lejos; cuando camina por los pasillos, cuando estudia en la sala de común de Gryffindor, cuando hace apuntes en las clases, cuando come, cuando... cuando… cuando…

Así sigue la lista; parece un loco obsesionado. Pero no, a esto se le llama estar enamorado: está _locamente_ enamorado de Molly Prewett.

En verdad le gusta esa chica; no es como las demás, le encanta cuando alguien la hace enfadar y cruza los brazos en jarras, mientras frunce el ceño y pone esa mirada. Oh, _esa_ mirada.

Se la imagina haciendo lo mismo, en otra situación y en otro tiempo. Sí, se la imagina mirando así a sus hijos. Merlín, debe estar loco por pensar en ella como…

—Señor Weasley, ¿puede prestar atención a mi clase y dejar de mirar a la Señorita Prewett? — le dijo la profesora Beery a Arthur, interrumpiendo la línea de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, profesora Beery —respondió Arthur, a la vez que miraba de nuevo a Molly—. Es que está muy linda —susurró lo bastante bajo para que la profesora no lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Molly, su compañera de Herbología, sí.

El rostro de Molly adquirió un tono rojizo y Arthur sonrió.

0—0—0—0—0

Más tarde en la cena, Arthur la miraba y la miraba, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era una chica bonita en su totalidad, con ese cabello pelirrojo hermoso; no era delegada como todas las chicas, pero tampoco era gorda: tenía un cuerpo lindo, con cuervas bonitas. Le encantaba.

Molly dirigió su mirada a Arthur, mirándolo inquisitivamente. Arthur, al darse cuenta, dio un respingo.

—_Oh Merlín, viene hacia acá_ —pensó nervioso.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo y puso su mejor sonrisa de galán.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó Molly, deteniéndose frente a él, cruzando los brazos en jarras y poniendo _esa_ mirada.

—Porque eres bonita —respondió Arthur con sinceridad.

—Mira, Weasley, no estoy para tus jueguitos, así que deja de mirarme de una vez —respondió Molly, acalorada. Lo miró de nuevo de forma asesina y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

Arthur le tomó el brazo con rapidez, antes de que se fuera.

—Espera —imploró. Molly lo miró, animándolo a seguir—. No es ningún jueguito mío, en verdad me gustas, Molly.

—¿Y cómo sé que dices la verdad, Weasley? —replicó Molly, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque te lo voy a demostrar —afirmó Arthur, sonriendo.

Molly, sin poder evitarlo, le correspondió esa sonrisa.

0—0—0—0—0

¿Y ahora cómo le iba a demostrar a Molly que era sincero? Le debía dar un bonito regalo, sencillo, pero que probara que en verdad le gustaba.

Podría darle un lindo ramo de flores, oh sí, eso estaría bien, pero… ¿cuáles eran las flores favoritas de Molly? No podía acercarse a ella y preguntarle como si nada _"—Oye, me preguntaba… ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?" _No, obvio no, se suponía que debía saberlo y así demostrarle su amor.

O tal vez mejor unos chocolates, oh sí, unos ricos chocolates rellenos de menta; a él le encantaban, seguro a ella también le gustaban. Sí, eso le daría. Esperen, pero ¿si no le gustaba la menta? O peor aún, ¿si era alérgica a la menta? Eso sería terrible, imagínense: ella se come uno de los chocolates y luego se le empieza a hinchar el cuello y las mejillas; sería el peor regalo que alguien le pudiera dar. No, definitivamente no le daría chocolates rellenos de menta.

Oh Merlín, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué le iba a regalar? Por Merlín, Morgana y Circe, que alguien le ayude. No podría tardarse mucho, ya había pasado una semana y el aun no le daba nada.

Arthur, sudando de la desesperación, comenzó a mirar su habitación para ver si se le ocurría algo. Pasó por su colección de cosas muggles, su ropa sucia tirada en el piso, sus libros, pergaminos con notas. ¿Por qué no se le podía ocurrir algo útil?

¿Y si le regala su colección de cosas muggles? Sí, era el regalo perfecto; él apreciaba mucho esas cosas, aunque todos decían que eran feas y sucias, pero a él le gustaban mucho, y si se las daba, podría decirle entonces que así le demostraba su amor. Sí, le diría:

—Hey, Molly, este es el regalo con el que te demuestro mi amor. Son los objetos más preciados para mí y quiero que los tengas.

Estupendo, ahora solo los limpiaría bien y los metería en una cajita para dárselo mañana.

0—0—0—0—0

Para horror de Arthur, las clases se estaban pasando de lo más lento; a él ya le urgía que comenzara la clase de Herbologia y así poder darle su regalo a Molly. Solo tendría que esperar diez minutos a que terminara la clase de Transformaciones.

Palmeó la mochila que tenía sobre las piernas, sintiendo la forma de la caja en la palma de la mano. Sonrió; era un genio.

De pronto, sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse y a guardar sus cosas. Al fin había terminado la clase. Se apresuró a guardar las suyas y salió corriendo a la siguiente clase.

Cuando llegó, todavía no llegaba Molly. ¿Y si no venía?

Arthur comenzó a ponerse nervioso, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y las piernas le temblaban bajo la mesa.

—_Cálmate, Arthur, todo saldrá bien_.

Y entonces, dejó de respirar. Molly acababa de entrar al salón: sí había llegado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apresuró a sentarse correctamente.

—Hola, Molly —dijo Arthur cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Qué suerte que eran compañeros de banca.

—Hola Arthur —le contestó Molly. Al menos ya le había comenzado a llamar por su nombre.

—Hey Molly, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te iba a demostrar que era sincero?

—Sí, lo recuerdo

—Emm… —Arthur, se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo—. Ya te tengo tu regalo

—¿Mi regalo?

—Sí, así te voy a demostrar mi amor —contestó Arthur, satisfecho.

—¿Con un regalo me vas a demostrar tu amor? El amor no se demuestra con regalos Arthur —respondió un poco enfadada la chica.

—Pero es que no es cualquier regalo, Molly…

Arthur se apresuró a sacar la caja de su mochila, la puso sobre la mesa y la arrimó hacia Molly.

—Vamos, ábrela —le apresuró Arthur con impaciencia.

Molly comenzó a abrir la caja, emocionada, pero cuando vio lo que había adentro, frunció el ceño y miró a Arthur confundida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sacando un enchufe muggle de la caja.

—Es un enchifle, así lo llaman los muggles; tiene que ver con la ecletricidad —explicó Arthur, feliz.

—Bueno, sí sé que es algo muggle, pero ¿por qué me lo das a mí?

—Porque es mi colección más preciada, y si te lo doy, te demuestro que soy sincero contigo, Molly

—Pero si es muy importante para ti, no puedo aceptarlo, Arthur.

—Claro que sí, yo quiero que tú lo tengas.

—Está bien… Muchas gracias, Arthur, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que esta colección sea de ambos.

—Está bien, pero tú la guardarás.

Ambos se sonrieron.

0—0—0—0—0

Qué bonita se veía estudiando, mordiendo la punta de la pluma y arrugando el ceño de vez en cuando.

Arthur se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro, pero Molly había entrado unos minutos después a hacer deberes. Se encontraban a dos mesas, y Arthur no había perdido la oportunidad de mirarla.

Despues de un rato de mirarla, Arthur salía de la biblioteca después de hacer unos cuantos deberes, cuando se encontró a Bellatrix Black y a su sequito de Slytherins

Como buen Gryffindor, puso la cabeza en alto y se preparó para enfrentarse a las serpientes.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí, al Weasley —dijo Bellatrix arrastrando las palabras.

Arthur los ignoró y siguió caminando.

—A mí no me ignoras, Weasley. Tú eres un asqueroso traidor y eres inferior a nosotros —mencionó la chica, entre dientes.

Todos los Slytherins sabían que Arthur coleccionaba cosas muggles, y por ello lo despreciaban hasta el cansancio. Era un maldito traidor.

—Prefiero a los muggles que a unas serpientes —respondió Arthur, rojo de enojo

—¿Así que los prefieres? Entonces por qué no te vas a vivir con esos asqueroso muggles y a lo mejor te adoptan, así nos libras de tu presencia —dijo Bellatrix con esa sonrisa mortífera.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa aquí? —interrumpió Molly, que apenas iba llegando

—Y ahora llegó la Gorda Prewett.

—Nunca te atrevas a llamarla así —mencionó Arthur defendiéndola

Molly se sintió bien al ser defendida por él… Tal vez él era el correcto

—¿Y tú te atreves a defender a esta estúpida? Que patético eres, Weasley —Bellatrix rió de forma burlona

—No nos llames así, perra. —Acto seguido, tomó a Arthur de la mano y lo jaló por el pasillo.

Esa tarde no se hablaron, pero ambos se agradecieron con la mirada.

0—0—0—0—0

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Transformaciones, Molly y Arthur se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sonriéndose como dos enamorados.

La profesora aun no llegaba, así que Molly aprovechó y deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa, buscando a tientas la mano de Arthur. Pronto la encontró.

Arthur dio un saltito en su lugar cuando sintió la mano cálida de Molly acariciando la suya. Sonrió feliz, ese gesto lo decía todo.

Ella lo aceptaba.

Para ella, él era el chico correcto.

Al término de la clase, Arthur le deslizó un pedazo de pergamino doblado, Molly lo desdobló y lo leyó.

_Hoy será nuestra primera cita, Molly. Te espero en la Sala Común a la una de la mañana; iremos a pasear al lago, a la luz de la luna._

Molly sonrió y asintió a la dirección de Arthur.


End file.
